A Vision Of Perfect Grace
by BomberBrat
Summary: Deidara is loud, and disrespectful of everyone, and Itachi can't stand it anymore, so he decides to teach the arrogant blond some manners. Rated M for Yaoi, ItaDei. For Black55widow.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, nor do I own Deidara or Itachi

**Warning!:** This story contains YAOI/SHOUNEN-AI if you don't like it don't read it!

**AN:** This oneshot is dedicated to Black55widow, who has been wonderful and supportive of my writing for like, ever. So I decided as a thank you to her, and all her kind words to write her a oneshot, Please keep in mind I HAVE NEVER EVER written this before, so it's an entirely new concept to me, but that's what makes it fun! The challenge! So here's to you Black55widow, thank you so much for all of your support!( On an off note I was listening to The Sneaker Pimps WAY too much while writing this The title comes from the song "Loretta young skills")

----------

To say that Deidara annoyed Itachi was an understatement, the Uchiha could barely stand to be in the same room as the blond for more than a few minutes, before the young mans insolent whining and ranting drove him to a headache. Deidara was annoying, disrespectful and obnoxious, he needed to be taught a lesson.

Needless to say the raven haired man had been wracking his brain for a way to do just that. The young blond just didn't seem to realize just how much he offended and got on everyone's nerves. To make matters worse, not only did he constantly have to deal with the bombers attitude, he had to listen to him argue with his partner, Sasori. They bickered needlessly, all of the time sometimes even into the early hours of the morning. Itachi couldn't grasp why the heartless and stoic suna-nin hadn't taken it upon himself to show the brat some discipline.

He sighed in discontent, he was just going to have to teach the petulant artist some respect. The next time he saw the arrogant blond, he would receive proper punishment for his behavior. He sunk back deeper against the plush chair he was sitting in, the common room was completely empty at this time of day, and it was a good place to sit, and be alone to think. His solemn thoughts were harshly interrupted, as without warning the door to the common room was suddenly slammed open, and who should walk through that door, but the blond. Itachi rolled his eyes as the younger man stomped over to the couch, throwing himself roughly down upon the plush material, and beginning to bitch to no one in particular, about what else, but Sasori.

The Uchiha turned, throwing a deadly glare at the bomber, not bothering to try and hide his obvious discontent. Turning he caught the blonds gaze, his sharringan starting to swirl slowly.

"I suggest you complain to someone who gives a shit, Deidara, some of us are sick of hearing it"

The blond snorted audibly.

"You don't have to be suck a dick, Itachi, un"

In a flash the Uchiha was on his feet, his hands wrapped dangerously around Deidara's throat.

"I suggest you learn to hold your tongue, someone might decide to cut it out of that pretty little head."

The clay artist struggled fervidly against the raven haired mans grip, the Uchiha responded to his efforts by slapping him sharply across the face. Smiling to himself as the blond whimpered in pain, his smile becoming sadistic as he looked down at the younger man, noting how he was fidgeting, trying desperately to hide his arousal.

Itachi chuckled aloud, grabbing the blue eyed beauty by his long mane of golden hair, dragging him down the hallway and into his chambers. Throwing open the door, he roughly threw the blond onto the bed, ripping the thin shirt from his body and using it to bind his hands tightly to the headboard.

Deidara struggled wildly in vain, tears beginning to prick at his vision as he cried out to the older man.

"Itachi-sama, please..."

He was cut off as again the sharringan user backhanded him in the face, a strangled moan leaking past his lips at the force of the strike.

"Lesson number one, Deidara, you're better seen, not heard"

Deidara shivered at the older mans tone, he felt humiliated, and venerable, whimpering pathetically like a helpless animal.

The Uchiha ducked down, reaching underneath his bed, finding what he was looking for and smiling evilly, returning to the blonds vision he sharply cracked the whip he now held in his hands. Watching as the defiant expression on Deidara's face melted to a look of sheer terror.

"Now then, you have been rather irksome lately, you need to be taught a lesson, if you're a good boy through this, I promise to let you go, if not..."

Itachi smiled darkly, moving quickly towards the blond and cupping his chin gently, his lips barely brushing against the artists as he whispered.

"_There will be consequences_"

Taking a few steps back from the immobilized blond he swiftly brought the whip down on his bare chest, lashing him repeatedly, his strikes growing progressively more and more violent. After a few minutes, he felt a dull ache in his shoulder, striking the smaller man one last time, his crimson eyes traveling down the artists lithe body to settle on the obvious bulge in his pants. Smirking he trailed his hand gently up the bombers thigh, clutching his arousal firmly through the thin fabric of his pants.

"Well, well, it looks like someone is enjoying himself, what a little slut you are, Deidara"

His breathing ragged, Deidara looked angrily up at the older man.

"Fuck...You...un"

Itachi's gaze darkened as his grip on Deidara's clothed erection grew tighter, clamping down on the sensitive area painfully. The blond moaned loudly, pleading with the Uchiha to stop, but Itachi didn't stop, increasing the pressure of his grip yet again, relishing the wonderful noises that escaped his captive's lips. Moving slowly on top of the smaller man, he captured his lips in a rough kiss, replacing the hand on the others member, by grinding his hips into the blonds, hard.

"Lesson two, Deidara, Always do what you are told by your superiors, without question. Did I tell you that you could speak?"

The blond shook his head sheepishly, making sure not to make a sound.

Itachi smiled, devilishly tangling his hands in soft golden hair tenderly.

"Good boy, when I'm finished with you, you will be a vision of perfect grace"

Swiftly, Itachi moved, shedding his clothing, and removing the blonds pants, the younger man wanted to cry out in protest but feared what would happen if he made even the slightest noise. Gingerly the older man placed two fingers at the bombers lips, Deidara looked up pathetically at the crimson eyed man, the look on his face begging him not to do this.

"Suck, Blondie, or do you want me to tear that sweet ass?"

Reluctantly, Deidara obeyed the older mans wishes, cursing himself for getting into this situation, he should have gone and complained to Hidan, sure the silver haired man would have told him to fuck off, but nothing like this.

When Itachi felt that his fingers were wet enough he pulled them from the smaller mans mouth, leaning down and attacking the blonds neck to distract him from what was about to happen. Deidara cried out in pain as without warning Itachi shoved both fingers into him none to gently, he could feel blood flowing from the bite the Uchiha had just inflicted on his neck, the older man now proceeding to thrust his fingers back and forth roughly as he licked the blood from the wound. Deidara couldn't hold back his moans as the fingers inside him teasingly brushed that sweet bundle of nerves sending shivers down his spine. He whined in protest as the fingers suddenly withdrew from him, and something much larger was pressed against his entrance.

Itachi wasted no time, un-binding the blonds hands and grabbing his hips roughly pulling him into his lap as he forcefully thrust into him. Deidara wove his hands in raven hair as the Uchiha entered him, his face twisting in a mix of pleasure and pain. Itachi watched intently, mesmerized, the look on Deidara's face was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, pulling almost all of the way out of the younger ninja, he thrust back in forcibly, quickening his pace and pushing deeper into the bomber. Deidara cursed his body as he began to thrust his hips downwards to meet the Uchiha's pace, the older man responding by sharply dragging his nails down his sides, lacerating the tender flesh with ease, and smiling as the artists cries of pleasure filled his ears. Now that Itachi knew just how much of a masochist Deidara was, the younger man would never bother him again.

Deidara saw white as Itachi slammed into his prostate, the pressure in his loins building and driving him insane, without thinking he grabbed firmly a hold of his weeping arousal, pumping himself in time with their shared motions. Itachi grabbed a handful of the brats long hair yanking him closer as he kissed him forcefully, biting his lips hard, and trailing his kisses along the artists sculpted jaw.

"That's right, play with yourself for me you little slut"

He said, biting the bombers ear sharply, his teeth nearly piercing the tender flesh, Deidara couldn't take it anymore, spilling his seed onto their chests as Itachi bit him again. Feeling the tightness of the blond clamp down around his member like a vice, Itachi came soon after wards, filling the smaller man to the brim with the white sticky substance.

Carelessly, he pulled out of the younger man tossing him down onto the soft bed.

"Are you going to behave now, Deidara?"

Itachi said, cupping the smaller mans chin gently.

Deidara lowered his eyes, afraid to meet the older mans crimson gaze and meekly answered the question.

"Yes Itachi-sama"

Itachi laughed to himself, the blond had been much easier to break than he had thought, kissing Deidara's abused lips gently he ran his hands tenderly over his slender form, through his long silken hair.

"Good boy, now I'm tired of your presence, get out of my sight"

Deidara solemnly slipped off of the bed, gathering his clothing and redressing quickly before slipping out the door, looking over his shoulder, and defiantly sticking his tongue out at the older man.

Itachi chuckled

"Keep misbehaving Deidara, you know whats going to happen if you do"

-------

AN: There you go hun! I hope you like it!


	2. All Contempt and Aftertaste

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, nor do I own Deidara or Itachi

**Warning!:** This story contains YAOI/SHOUNEN-AI if you don't like it don't read it!

**AN:** I decided, mostly because you all loved this so much, to write a second chapter just to push myself out of my comfort zone a bit more, on an off note, I personally really don't like ItaDei, like.....at all...In fact I hate that weasel. but yeah.....Don't ask, The title of the second chapter also comes from the** Sneaker Pimps song Loretta young skills**, which is what helped inspire this whole thing.

If you have any requests, please PM me or comment and let me know, I'm open to pretty much any request.

**Ch.2- All Contempt and Aftertaste**

---------------------------------------

Itachi had hoped Deidara would learn from their little encounter, sadly that didn't seem to be the case, the obnoxious blond was still in everyone's faces, sticking his cute little nose into business that wasn't his.

The Uchiha sighed, that stupid bratty blond was never going to learn, he had fucked him into the mattress, torn his pale skin, abused him, all to get him to stop misbehaving, and what was he doing?

Misbehaving.

In the back of his mind, Itachi wondered if the blond was doing it all on purpose, just to get fucked again. It seemed like something the arrogant blond would do, it also seemed to be a curse on Itachi, that whenever he thought about said arrogant blond without fail, he came through the door, flopping himself down on the same couch, and brooding.

Itachi turned his gaze towards the seemingly distraught blond, who just as he suspected was sitting on the couch, his arms crossed angrily, biting his lips most likely to keep himself from saying anything that would anger the raven haired man.

Itachi couldn't help but stare at Deidara, even in such a huff annoying though it was, the blond was still quite attractive. His arms crossed over his chest angrily, a pink flush across his pale cheeks, his blue eyes narrowed and stormy, he looked over and noticed the Uchiha, obviously staring.

"WHAT, un!"

Itachi ignored the blonds outburst, returning to his own absent minded thoughts.

"What fucking ever, it's rude to stare, un"

The normally stoic Uchiha found himself outrageously angered by the bratty statement, turning to the blond with that anger obvious in his crimson eyes.

"We already talked about this, Deidara, do I need to remind you what will happen if you keep this up?"

The blond snorted, rolling his eyes at the raven haired man.

"Fuck you, un, you can't tell me what to do!"

That was the last straw, and within moments Itachi was on top of Deidara pinning his hands behind him as he straddled him on the couch, leaning close to the younger man, a sadistic smile already blooming on his petal soft lips he whispered.

"_I wouldn't be so sure_ _about that_"

Deidara cursed himself silently, he couldn't help the fact that all the rough contact the Uchiha was giving him....did things to certain parts of his anatomy. The older man had figured out during their last encounter, just how much of a masochist he really was, no where near the same level as Hidan of course, but still mixing pain with pleasure, drove him crazy with need. Need that Itachi defiantly noticed glimmering in his cerulean eyes.

That sadistic smile painted on his lips made him look almost surreal in the blonds eyes as he leaned closer and closer to the younger man, his hands wandering over slender curved hips, exploring the flat well toned chest, ghosting over his arms and thighs. Deidara shuddered under the delicate caresses, biting his lips to stay quiet, and screwing his eyes shut, why did this same couch always seem to get him into these situations?

Deidara's eyes snapped open as soft lips were pressed gently to his, and a slick tongue was run across his closed mouth, hesitantly he parted his lips submitting and letting Itachi take control. What else could he do?

Breaking away from the blonds mouth, Itachi grabbed a nice big handful of golden hair and lifted the younger man from his seated position, none to gently dragging him down the hallway to his room. Deidara bit his lips, trying horribly to stifle the strangled cries of pleasure that dared to try and escape him, as the older man practically ripped his hair from his head.

The blood lust was evident in Itachi's eyes as he threw the smaller man down roughly to the bed, slamming and locking the door behind him, Deidara struggled wildly, moving as quickly as he could up the bed and farther from the Uchiha. The older man's smile only widened as he watched the artist struggle, so terrified, so beautiful.

He loved it, such a defiant, bratty, and normally obstinate man, the bomber was so pathetically helpless in his grasp, his bright eyes wild with terror, his body trembling as Itachi inched closer to him, slowly just so he was all the more afraid, like a helpless deer being stalked by a panther.

The raven haired man couldn't help the chuckle of satisfaction that escaped him, as tears began to seep from his prey's stormy eyes, reaching into the drawer in his bed side table, he slowly pulled out a pair of pad-locked leather cuffs, dangling them tortuously in the artists line of vision, as his smile grew darker, and the blonds shaking became more violent.

"Give me your hands, you stupid brat" Itachi spat venomously, his sense of satisfaction growing as the trembling blond held the shaky appendages out to him, his eyes shut tight and his tear stained face turned away from the older man.

Roughly Itachi bound his hands, cuffing him to the headboard and throwing the small key back onto his table, gently he grabbed the artists chin, raising his tear streaked face to meet his own, and kissing him softly, lulling him into a false sense of security as he delicately ran him hands through long golden hair, when the bomber had finally stopped trembling he made his move. Tangling his hands in Deidara's long hair and roughly yanking his head to the side, earning a high pitched moan from the smaller man.

Licking his lips in anticipation, he gently ran his free hand along the sensitive flesh of Deidara's neck, dragging his nails lightly along the pale skin, loving how the artists trembling had turned to shivering. Softly he placed his lips where his hands had been seconds before, kissing lightly, noticing how the blond tensed more, and more as he parted his lips, trailing his tongue lightly over the curve before he sank his teeth down, all of the younger mans tension released in a long breathy moan.

his patience wavering greatly, Itachi moved off of the blond, tearing his own clothes off before proceeding to strip Deidara, first his pants, which were carelessly tossed to the floor, and then the thin shirt covering his chest, since his hands were bound, the Uchiha decided the best course of action was to rip the thin material from his body.

Deidara struggled furiously even naked to hide his growing arousal, he hated the amused look on Itachi's face, he knew the asshole was getting some sort of sick pleasure out of watching him struggle, but he couldn't stop himself, he felt trapped, and he needed to get away. his eyes grew wide as Itachi disappeared momentarily to retrieve a few things, he came back, grabbing the blonds hips roughly, to stop his movements the Uchiha smiled darkly down at him holding up something that could only be described as a torture device.

It was mostly metal from what Deidara could see, about five rings made up the majority of the object, they ranged in size largest to smallest, and were all held together by several leather straps, that seemed to buckle at what he supposed was the base of the object*, as Itachi roughly grabbed his erection Deidara froze in terror, realizing exactly where this torture device was intended to go.

The crimson eyed ninja lower his face level to the bombers erection licking his lips slyly as he slipped the device onto the smaller mans cock, Deidara groaned loudly as the cold metal touched his heated flesh, his cry becoming louder as Itachi teasingly took the head of his member into his mouth giving it a few playful swirls with his tongue before rising to face the blond, sitting lightly on the smaller mans hips and brushing their aching arousal's together.

Reaching to his side, Itachi grabbed something that Deidara couldn't quite see, gently hands were placed on his shoulders, brushing away long golden strands of hair delicately as they fastened something around the slender neck. Two long chains hung from the leather collar, Itachi's hands were wrapped around the ends of the chains, concealing whatever may be there. Trailing kisses down the bombers neck softly, he reached his goal, taking one of artists nipples into his mouth, rolling the blushing bud between his teeth, before pulling away and blowing on it lightly. Deidara moaned as something sharp and cold pinched his nipple roughly.

Blinking in confusion he looked down at the older man, who smiled holding the end of the other chain so the bomber could see it, a the end of the maybe ten inch chain was a small alligator like clamp*.

Reaching to his side, Itachi turned from the blond again, fiddling with something and moving himself off of the smaller man, when a hand roughly grabbed his hips, Deidara braced himself for what was coming next. A long slick finger trailed down the curve of his thigh, ghosting on the underside of his manhood, and pausing teasingly before reaching its goal, pushing past the tight ring of muscle with ease.

Deidara threw his head back in pure bliss as without hesitation another finger was pushed inside of him, and began dancing with the first in wonderful scissoring motions. The chains on the collar around his neck were pulled tight, and his cries grew louder as the clamps on his nipples were pulled, causing tiny jolts of pain to shoot through his being, as the small buds were roughly pulled on.

The blond whimpered as the fingers were suddenly withdrawn, and he was just starting to enjoy himself.

Roughly Itachi grabbed the underside of his legs pulling them onto his shoulders, as he brushed the head of his arousal along Deidara's entrance.

"Are you ready to accept your punishment?"

Deidara nodded, wriggling his hips impatiently, making the head of Itachi's cock rub against him.

"Are to stop being a brat?"

The blond smiled devilishly at him, shaking his head no defiantly.

Itachi shook his head, chuckling softly.

"I'm just going to have to keep punishing you until you understand" He said as he forcibly sheathed himself inside the younger man, who cried out loudly, panting as Itachi withdrew himself completely, only to slam back into him, harder and deeper, the tip of his erection brushing that blissful bundle of nerves inside him, making his vision fuzz over and his cries become desperate, as relentlessly Itachi hit that spot over and over again.

"Itachi-sama...un...please...I need" He was cut off as the older man put a slender finger to his lips, his thrusts becoming tortuously slow as he continued to assault Deidara's prostate.

"Only good boys get to cum, last I checked Deidara, you were still a brat" He said with a chuckle of satisfaction in his normally cold voice.

Deidara thrust spasticaly upwards to meet the older mans thrusts as he panted, his voice a cracked whisper almost drown out by his cries of pleasure.

"I'll.....be....ah, un.. a good...boy.."

Itachi stopped his movements completely, moving his hand onto Deidara's swollen erection, brushing his thumb over the leaking head teasingly.

"Will you, now?" He asked emphasizing every word with one short hard thrust of his hips.

"Y....Yes....Ita....sama...." Was all the artist managed to breath out between his cries.

Expertly, Itachi removed the cage like device from around the blonds member, grabbing the weeping flesh tenderly, with a few rough strokes, Deidara got his wish, spilling his seed onto himself and Itachi.

Feeling the tightness of the blond clamp down around him, Itachi shuddered as he released, the stoic expression on his face unchanging. Knowing the bomber was exhausted, he wasn't surprised to see the younger mans eyes drooping heavily, still glazed over in the afterglow of his orgasm, leaning down, he gently kissed the smaller mans forehead, wrapping his arms around the still cuffed man, he stroked his naked form softly, whispering just before they both drifted to sleep.

_"Next time, I won't be so nice"_

---------------------

Yay! chapter 2!

Positive feedback may make Deidara forget he promised not to be a brat ^_-

*S/M toy identification

1- The first toy is called a cock cage, its like a series of cock rings held together by straps that circle down to the bottom.

2- A slave collar with nipple clamps attached to it on chains, It makes it so if you pull your head back to far, you get pinched.


End file.
